It Could Finally Be
by druglordhoney
Summary: Best friends for life. Secretly loving each other since childhood until forever. Their last high school summer. Their first time together. Smut, Lemon and Fluff.
1. Linked

_**It Could Finally Be**_

Story Type: One-shot

Characters: Best friends Edward and Bella

Rating: M

Universe: All Human

Disclaimer: I don't claim anything

Summary: Best friends Edward and Bella are spending the summer before College together. Will they finally cave in for their mutual desires?

* * *

They were tied to each other- in all ways possible. Renee and Charlie Swan had an 'opposites attract' chemistry, which formed the prettiest baby girl they've ever laid eyes on, Isabella Marie Swan. When they told their closest friends about their daughter, Esme and Carlisle Cullen couldn't be happier! Esme had also just given birth to a baby boy- 3 months earlier, and right at that moment, the 4 parents were gushing on how their son and daughter in laws would be. Charlie Swan was a tad bit stiff at the idea of marriage at such an early age, at the age of 3 months to be exact. But Renee wouldn't have it. It was simply every mom's dream for her daughter to marry the son of her best friend, and vice versa for Esme as well.

Esme Cullen saw Bella as a daughter already, but she didn't ever imagine having to act like that girl's mother. During Edward's 1st year birthday, Renee had abandoned Charlie. She had gotten sick and bored at the small town of Forks, and Charlie couldn't leave, he was Chief of Police, and small towns made him feel safe and loved and, it defined him. Renee found more reasons to leave, and not even her daughter held her there, she met a man- or should we say boy? He made her feel young, and reinvented and they ran off, a few weeks later, the Cullens received an e-mail stating that she was now Renee Dwyer, and they had just gotten married at Vegas. Charlie never remarried; he dedicated his life to the small town's safety, and to his daughter.

Carlisle and Esme opened their home for the Swans, opened their hearts to Bella. At four, Edward and Bella went to preschool together. At seven, Edward and Bella attended First grade together. At Twelve, Bella had her first boyfriend, Michael Newton. Bella had been naïve, and all it took was for Michael to call her pretty, and she caved in and agreed to be his girlfriend. Esme caught Edward sobbing in his bathroom and she quickly asked him what was wrong, that was the first time she heard Edward curse. "Stupid Bella said yes to be shitty Mike's girlfriend." He muttered and Esme would've normally scolded his dirty mouth but even she had felt sad. Three days later, Edward also had a girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. Carlisle never liked that young girl, and Esme hated that young girl's mom. But if she made Edward smile, then they tolerated her. They never had to _just_ tolerate Bella… Edward and Bella soon both agreed to dump their significant others, because those two people wanted them to separate, something Edward and Bella would never ever do.

It was always Edward and Bella, those two names just fit. But they too had a group of awesome friends. Edward's best buddies were Emmett and Jasper. Jasper had a sister, Rosalie. And Rosalie's friend, Alice was Jasper's crush. They all fit together perfectly. At fourteen, Emmett asked Rosalie to be his girlfriend. At fifteen, Jasper asked Alice to be his girlfriend. And at sixteen, Edward and Bella hadn't hooked up together yet. Everyone was wondering why, and frankly, everyone else was getting impatient. Both of them suddenly had growth spurts and Edward bloomed to be the school's most sought out bachelor, and Bella became every boy's dream girl. But inside, they had always only had eyes for each other, but both lacked the balls (figuratively) to do anything about it.

They started dating other people again, but never had an official person, recalling the Michael- now Mike and Jessica incidents. Regardless of their cowardice, fate was always pulling them together.

"Let's go guys, just do it! It's just seven minutes in heaven! Edward, go for it!"

"Yeah, Bella go for it too!" Tyler and Angela both pushed Bella and Edward in Ben's basement closet. They had both gone to his house party and were now faced with seven minutes in heaven. Oh joy. Bella has been his best friend forever, but he couldn't help it if he had fantasized about her, and if Edward Jr. had been happy with Bella's outfit for the night. She wore a dark blue tank top tucked in short jean shorts with a thick white belt, and white ballet flats. Her legs went on, and her makeup was painfully sexy. "We don't have to do anything you don't want, Bella." Edward breathed down her neck as his hands gently rested on her waist.

"We wouldn't want to cheat the others now would we?" Bella looked at him from under her long eyelashes, and oh my God, did she just sound okay with having her way with him for seven minutes?

"And how do we go about not cheating the others?" Edward asked her coolly, but that was far from how he felt. His hands pulled her tank top up her shorts, untucking them, and his fingers lightly skimmed her bare abdomen. "By making this seven minutes really feel like heaven." Bella whispered against his ear, that was the final straw. Edward pushed his hands inside her back pockets and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he pushed her up against the door and guided her head with one of his hands. Her lips frantically searched for his in the darkness and he didn't waste any time, the kiss started out slow- the passion slowly building up. He gently bit and nibbled on her lower lip and she sighed- opening her mouth for him. His tongue expertly played tongue hockey with hers, and then he scraped out her teeth earning himself a guttural moan from Bella. Bella swan just moaned, "edwaaard, that's fuu-uuuuck…" her hands went to the first button of his shirt and she undid it, while her lips immediately sucked and licked the skin on his neck, and he dropped her feet on the floor just as he was pulling her tank top above her head an-

"Guys, time's up!" a chuckling voice said. They weren't done kissing- not yet, he continued to remove the top and she continued attacking his neck when the lights went up and Emmett's arms wrapped around Edward and Rosalie pulled Bella out- topless and all that. "Whoa." Almost everyone murmured at the same time. Bella turned to look at Edward, afraid that he hated it and she looked for signs of rejection- but no… he looked right back at her and winked.

It was as if their lives were tied together, when Bella was sad, so was Edward. And when Bella was dating again, so was Edward. Jacob Black was Bella's first serious boyfriend, and she told Edward all about him before even considering saying 'yes' to him. Edward just wanted Bella to be happy, her happiness was everything. But, one thing which he didn't want Jacob Black to have was- her purity. Edward said he approved except for sex. Bella was more than eager to comply with that promise, reluctantly asking Edward if he has done it already. He confidently assured her, that he too was a virgin, and she made him promise her that he won't lose it yet. Edward promised Bella. A few days after Jacob and Bella started going out, Edward finally caved in to date Tanya.

Before Bella's growth spurt happened, Tanya was every boy's dream. Tall, pretty, blonde, and yet smart, witty and rich. She gave Rosalie a run for her money, but she wasn't Bella. And that held Edward back for the last year, but since Bella was giving Jacob a shot, he decided to give Tanya a shot too. Edward, Bella, Jacob and Tanya drifted apart from Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and soon they had double dates together, but since events tied Edward and Bella together, there was just one show they couldn't miss out on.

Jacob fucking Tanya. It was Jacob's birthday and she wanted to surprise him with a homey meal and a final decision to give _her everything_ to him, she asked Edward to tag along to ease her nerves. As Bella pulled the door open, there it was, Jacob was on the bed with Tanya and they had just screamed into their orgasm, Bella let out a breath she didn't know she held and ran away. Edward gave one look at the fucking animals, walked closer, "Tanya, were over. And Jacob, please enjoy Tanya as much as you can. She's all you'd ever get." And with that line, Edward knocked Jacob out, Tanya ran holding the blanket to her breast chasing Edward, "Please, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, please, please, forgive me... please." Edward sped up and left her in a blanket and her sorrows.

It took Bella months to recover from the pain, and it hurt her even more because Jacob didn't bother explaining, or winning her back. Word around was that he dated Tanya for a few months, and moved on with Leah Clearwater- some unknown wannabe known chick. But those entire experiences taught Isabella Marie Swan one thing, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was the only constant perfect thing in her life. And she won't let anything, not even College- gets that to change. She studied real hard to pass the entrance exam she and Edward took at Dartmouth University, and with flying colors, they got in. Rosalie and Emmett got in University of Washington and Alice and Jasper decided to head to Stamford University. For one last summer, they had to be together.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon and Edward Cullen (the rich kids) begged their parents for enough money to own a penthouse suite in a lovely hotel in the beach of Miami. All the parents agreed to the trip, and the 'sleeping arrangements' but what no one knew was that Edward had a plan of his own. He decided to finally tell Bella how he feels about her, and because of that, he rented another suite just below the group's suite. He needed it if ever they did end up together… naughty Edward.

"So… there are three rooms, two rooms have a King Sized Bed, and one room has two twin beds, and we all know who gets that room," Emmett explained happily. Of course, Edward and Bella would end up in that room, they were the only 'single' ones, and they gladly took the keys.

"Edward, stop it! Hahaha, Edward, let me go!" Bella giggled, they were both left in the house and Edward just couldn't resist a newly showered Bella. He had resisted her for too long, since they were twelve, he had resisted her for six years now, and he just wouldn't hold back anymore. He carried her bridal style and dumped her on his bed and attacked her with tickles. After his tickle attack, Bella just sighed heavily and dropped her head on his head, there in shorts, a baggy shirt, messed up hair, no makeup, and with labored breathing- she was the most beautiful thing in his world.

"Beautiful," he murmured, he realized what he just said and suddenly sat up, afraid of what she might say, she wrapped her hands around him from behind, "Yes Edward, you are," she murmured.

If that didn't get his heart pounding, then he doesn't know what else could. He slowly left her side and nonchalantly locked their door; he returned to a curious Bella Swan and pulled her up against him. "If you want me to stop, do it now…" he stared into her eyes and he knew at the acceptance he saw in them that there was no turning back. Her arms went around him and he pulled her against him until she wrapped her legs around his waist just like that night so many years ago. Her lips grabbed his and tugged at them fiercely, his hands went to her top and he pulled it off her, revealing the most perky and softest breasts he has ever seen, his lips quickly left hers and travelled down her neck, licking and blowing at the hot trail he left behind. When he reached her pulse point hi bit at it, licked around it and sucked it like there was no tomorrow- marking her as his. "Go-d, baby!" Bella moaned out loud and as if he were slapped he realized that there were boobs waiting for his attention.

His hand massaged her right breast and he played with them fondly, they were real unlike Tanya's. Her nipples were so hard and stood out proudly, his lips sucked on her left mound and he nibbled on her left nipple, afterwards he gave the same attention the other breast. He slowly walked her to his bed and put her down as she hurriedly pulled the shirt off him. "Baby, come here…" he murmured, with a dark and hot look in her eyes, Edward couldn't and wouldn't say 'No' to anything she said and he pushed her against his headboard, "Fuck me, Bella Swan" he gasped as she licked down his abdomen, and that little pink tongue of hers swirled around his belly button. Her teeth grazed his nipples and he gasped at that, bucking his hips (and obvious erection) to Bella's body.

"You know what I really find sexy on you Bella? Besides your belly piercing?" he slurred the words out, as if he were drunk.

"What, baby?"

"That ridiculously lovely blush you have." At the ending of that sentence his lips attacked hers once more and her fingers grazed his sweating, hard, muscled body. "Ohh…." She moaned at him. His hands grabbed the elastic of her short shorts and pulled them down her legs swiftly, she suck in a deep breath when his head disappeared in between her legs. Edward started blowing at her inner thighs, getting her to shiver and moan more. His tongue explored the skin around her black lace underwear and she just really wanted him to fuck her already. She was dripping wet for crying out loud! "Babe, you're so wet, is it for me?" Edward taunted. "Yes, baby! Just for you, wet… always, always wet- just for you" Bella screamed, just so he'd man up and eat her dry already.

He pulled her lace underwear away with his teeth and groaned at the sight of her clean, tight, dripping, pussy. He licked her juices away with his tongue, which brought a new batch of juices, hey; don't blame her for being so turned on. And as he tongue fucked her she grabbed his head, "Fuck it, I'm coming, I'm co-" and Edward licked it, and swallowed all of it, reveling in the salty, sweet taste of her. She wasn't an unfair being; she knew what she had to do. Quickly than they both taught possible, she pushed him down the bed and straddled him. Unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down, she grinned at him when he sucked in a large breath. Bella didn't bite or pull his boxers down, instead she opt to tease him a bit. She fingered and inched his boxers down, to intensify the moment, and when that barrier was no longer existent, Edward Jr. stood long, thick and proud at Bella's vision. She blew at the tip and grazed the underside with her teeth, "Bella!" Edward groaned at that small contact, and Bella's ego got inflated. Her mouth fit in what she could and his hands flew to her hair, not pulling or pushing, it was just there. Her pace increased and as her speed quickened, his moans got louder, "I'm coming…" Edward tried to pull her head away, he didn't want her to swallow him, it was degrading on her part but she stayed firm and swallowed him dry. "Most mind blowing blow job I've ever received." He sighed, getting that release. He looked at her once, and knew he needed that body; he wanted that body just like he wanted, loved, and needed that girl. As if hearing his thoughts, Bella hovered above him, "Edward, I need you…" she said as she positioned her womanhood to his manhood, and although he just got off, he was hard again, in less than two minutes. Edward flipped them so he was hovering her; he pulled her arms above her head, as he kissed her down to her entrance, and blew. Then he positioned his dick and slowly rubbed its head around her wet core, "Go-d" she moaned.

"I need to get my condom." He suddenly said, irritated and embarrassed, "I'm on the pill." Bella murmured softly, "medical reasons." She explained, Edward worried she had gone on the pill because she was already sexually active. I mean… she didn't feel like an amateur, hell she was so good. Before he thrusted himself in, his fingers entered, one, two and three. He finger fucked her so hard, that she was almost sure that his dick couldn't be better, "Fuck, it, I'm coming…" she yelled, and as her orgasm was about to come- he stopped.

"Bloody hell, Edward! Why did you stop?"

He put his mouth on her ear and bit it, "I want you to come on my dick, I want your pussy to tighten even more around my dick, I want to fuck you until your brains are out and you don't know the name, I want to make love to you so hard that tomorrow you'd be so sore and we'd stay in bed the whole day. And I want you to feel like never before- and due to my dick, not my hands." If naked Edward wasn't sexy enough, then those words were. "So fuck me now… let me feel how amazing that thing of yours really is." She challenged.

He entered her in one thrust and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, remembering she was a virgin (and so was he) he slowed down until her gasps of pain became moans of pleasure. One thrust, "faster" she groaned, three thrusts, "harder" she moaned, and they lost count, "Ughhh"

"More" "Harder" "Faster" "Yessss" Guttural noises now filled the room and the smell of sex was so strong, it was perfume.

He didn't pull out of her even after both of them had orgasmed. "Bella Swan… that was hot as fuck."

"Edward Cullen, you are hot as fuck."

And Edward didn't only want in to be a fuck session with his best friend, the next time they had sex, it would be love making. And that was only possible once she knew how he felt about her.

He knew that extra room would come in handy. Tonight, specifically.

* * *

My first lemon. And my first one shot.

**I'm starting this contest, well, I don't know how you start a contest, well… then I want you guys to submit stories to me on this format. . .**

_**M | One Shot | Tanya & Edward's REAL LOVE AFFAIR |**_

**With the choices of, **_**Edward Cheats on Bella with Tanya | Bella chooses Jacob and Edward chooses Tanya | Pre- Twilight Tanya | New Moon, Tanya was the distraction**_

**Remember, I'm looking for a fic, where Tanya is really the owner of Edward's heart. There's just something hot about her and him.**

_**Title: [Your Choice]**_

_**Rating: [has got to be M]**_

_**Type: [has got to be a one shot, or two shot at maximum]**_

_**Author: [This is you]**_

_**Written for freakilylikeher's challenge of Tanya & Edward's Real Love Affair**_

**PM to me your link**

_**THANK YOUUU!**_

_**I`ll announce my favourite on June 24, 2010. But, you can submit until September. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Good Day my fellow readers, reviewers and followers, I've missed you all so much and I'm happy to announce I'm back on the writing curve! 

I would like to inform you all of my new stories:

**Their Dichotomy**

**My Little Alice**

**Destruction**

**'Their Dichotomy'** is a mature story which focuses on poetry, literature and musical interests that Bella and Edward have. The chemistry and attraction is tangible but there're too many secrets, fears and complications for them to simply fall in love. An intriguing story on love found, accepting lost, living life, and how a bit of odd situations, like texting can bring together such a contradicting pair.

**'My Little Alice'** is a one-shot. It's Halloween again and Jasper's just honestly hoping to see his pretty dancer. She doesn't exactly know he exists per se, but he lives for the glimpse of one Mary Alice. He's leather and ashes, she's sunshine and glitter and he wants to make her his.

**'Destruction'** is an on-going story about Edward, asshole extraordinaire. And how one girl knocks him off his high horses and makes him fall in love. Sadly it's not that easy. A reform isn't all it takes to crack Bella Swan and save her from all her secrets and self-destruction. There's a lot of angst going on in future chapters.

HOPE YOU'D GIVE THEM A CHANCE, Loves xx.


End file.
